One Week
by BelleIllumina
Summary: (AU) "Marry me." His tone was emotionless. A moment passed, then another. "Not one of your well thought statements Lelouch." Kallen replied in the very same tone.
1. Chapter 1

**One Week**

Seraphim Earl

Code Geass

Lelouch X Kallen

Longshot

**Author's notes:**

An idea that spurred in a moment I was watching some Korean tv show titled 'What's for Dinner?' I tried to find some applicable pair and here's the new story!

Reviews are food for an author's soul, welcomed and loved.

On with the story.

**One Week**

Seraphim Earl

**Chapter 1 : Perceptions of Blind Dates**

Lelouch vi Britannia, 11th prince of the Britannian Holy Empire sat on one of the plushy chairs of the most exquisite restaurant of the Holy Nippon Kingdom, waiting for his blind date. How he came to this blind date was because of his sisters' idea. Euphimea and Nunnally Britannia pushed him into a blind date to a girl named Sumeragi Kaguya just to help him forget about his newly married ex-girlfriend Lady Shirley Fenette. He had researched about the girl of course, she was just a child and he wondered if his sisters' were joking. Like a gentleman he is, he never had any intention to stand up the girl, so here he was waiting for a girl.

"Lelouch vi Britannia?" a feminine voice took his attention to the one that took the seat in front of him. What he saw was no little girl, flaming red hair and aquamarine eyes that seemed to be endless, a face of both fierce and gentle traits. She seemed to hate the fact that she was there at this very moment and was just trying to be polite. When he answered her question with a nod, she sighed. "I am sorry your majesty but Sumeragi Kaguya will not come. I am Kallen Kouzuki Stadtfeld, her _replacement."_

__He was amused at how she spat the word out like it was some sort of poison to her system. "Ms. Stadtfeld, may I know why you are a _replacement_?"

"Sumeragi Kaguya is our steward and my family, as well as hers have forbidden her to come. As to not disappoint you, dear prince, here I am. They really are pushing me for a suitable husband." Lelouch chuckled at the last part of her statement and relished the sweet contortion of her face. She was a lot different than Shirley and he was surprised that he was enjoying her company. "It is unfair though that I do not introduce myself formally. I am Kallen Kouzuki Stadtfeld, Holy Princess of the Nippon Kingdom, Holy and Faithful daughter of Amaterasu."

He was inwardly gaping at her. So that was why the name was familiar to him. She was the princess of mixed blood, Britannian and Japanese, the much known Red Lotus of Japan and the Queen of the Battlefields. "It is nice to meet you oh princess of two nations. I am honored to meet you. Though a question might I ask, why do you not tell me your Britannian title?"

"I believe you knew it already since you're a prince. I am the granddaughter of the 98th emperor, Sirius Cross Stadtfeld, 20th princess and 25th heir to its grand throne. I didn't introduce that part because we're in Japan, prince." She said with a challenging smirk. Her attire was simple, a plain black cocktail dress and some very high stilettos. She wore neither make-up nor any jewelry but her atmosphere dictated royalty as well as humility. Through that atmosphere he detected strife.

"Well, since we're here why don't we proceed?" he proposed with a smile. "Or do you prefer another place?"

"I would not like the reservation go to waste, though since you are proposing let's go somewhere else princy." She surprised him when she stood up and started to leave. _Well, I did proposed. Better be man of word._ He followed her outside immediately and saw her talking to one of the cooks; the cook gave her a package of some food and turned to him with a knowing smile. "Well, are you coming princy?"

"Be ready your majesty, the princess isn't known for being cooped up in fancy restaurants like this." The chef told him in a low whisper as he went by his way. Lelouch just followed the princess out and saw her in a tricycle. Her dress showing an abundant amount of smooth skin as it shines with the moonlight. She was waiting for him with a bored expression on her face, when she spotted him, a wicked grin came to her face. _So this is how rambunctious the princess is. Has she hauled propriety off the window? She is of Britannian blood yet she acts no more than the ladies of our court. A rather interesting vixen indeed._

"What do you have in mind with that trike? Are you a princess or what?" he asked as he took the place beside her. "Get off. Let me drive. It is against my virtues to let a woman drive in such state of dress."

She blushed red that rivaled her hair, but she followed his command and settled in the sidecar of the tricycle. She humped at her seat and glared at him as they drove away with helmets on their heads. They went through twist and turns, depending on where she pointed the direction to. He watched as her skin prickled to the cold air that rushed through them. Her hair flew in various directions as she faced the moving scenery before them. They went to some village a few miles from the restaurant and she ordered him to stop in front of one house that stood afar from the others.

"Come on prince." She said as she hopped off the trike and turned to him with an excited smile.

"Lelouch." He said. "You can call me by my name Kallen."

He followed her to the front door and offered some help in handling the large package as she fondled with the keys. "This is where you live?"

"Of course not princy. The people who live here are special to me. I promised them that I'll visit today, so sorry if I dragged you to this."

"No problem Kallen." He said as the door opened. "Who lives here?"

"You'll see." She said with a smile as he beckoned him inside. Then she turned to the house and said in a loud voice. "So nobody wants to welcome their onee-chan isn't it?"

The he heard thundering feet as he saw a bunch of kids rushing to them with wide smiles. Kids of various ages jumped at the princess and laughter ringed to the air. He was surprised to hear her laughter ringing together with the children's as she greeted them one-by-one. He watched with an amused smile on his face as everyone was hugging the princess.

"Who're you?" a kid somewhere between seven and eight asked him. His eyes were brownish red with a sincerity and contemplative mind that resonated in his very gaze. _A smart kid._ "Why are you here? Is that for us?"

"One question at a time kid; first, I'm Lelouch; second, she dragged me into this;" he pointed Kallen as he said this. "Third, yeah, this is for you."

"Ne ne ne, what's the ruckus all about?" a young man then suddenly emerged from the kitchen, an apron around him. "Megumi's having a headache so lower it down Kallen. Oh. So you're Kaguya's supposed blind date."

"Lelouch vi Britannia, nice to meet you." he introduced himself to the man.

"Naoto, Kallen's big bro. Nice meeting you as well." The man answered with a grin. "I came here and already told them you aren't coming Kallen-chan, so why did you dragged Lelouch in this?"

"Well he was drag-able." Kallen said as she took the package from him and gave it to the kids. "Here, a present from Tamaki."

The kids cheered and went into the living room, while Kallen and her brother greeted each other with a smile and a punch on the shoulder. Lelouch just watched by the front door all throughout the exchange of greetings. That was when Naoto turned to Lelouch and grinned at him with that evil glint on his brown eyes. "You're just in time for dinner? You'll join us won't you?"

"Of course." He replied with a smile. He was new at this and it was rather refreshing from the formal balls and etiquette of the nobles and royalty of the empire. He liked the joyful atmosphere as he waited for dinner and entertained the children's questions. He knew the feeling of having a large family and he understood why he needed to entertain the children's question. He was enjoying himself when Kallen went into the room with a tray of food in her hands announcing that dinner was ready. The kids rushed out immediately and the princess looked at him questioningly. "You seem to like children Lelouch."

He was surprised to hear his name from her and smiled at this. He smirked at her and replied with that rogue manner a prince should never have. "I never imagined that this was your perception of a blind date."

"Shut up. Even though we met each other in some of the international meetings doesn't mean that you can be comfortable around an enemy territory." She said with a glare as she suddenly turned around and left him alone. He just sighed and followed the commotion as dinner was served. This was one weird blind date indeed. He watched as the siblings interacted with the children like they were closer than family. He watched with curious interest as his attention always turned to her every time she seemed to make a sound. She was beautiful and smart, as well as rambunctious but it seems to fit her personality perfectly. Her shoulder length hair was straight and soft, an observation he deduced quickly at their short ride. After dinner he expected everything to be done and well, but she surprised him again by dragging him somewhere.

"Well see you later Kallen, you too drag-able Lelouch." Naoto said with a laugh as he was pulled to the tricycle once more. Kallen had that wide smile on her face as she gave away again the directions of where they will go again, this time she was talking on the phone as she do so. To the empress perhaps, because she was saying that she'll be home soon. It was almost ten in the evening when they arrived on a cliff by the sea which was their next destination. She turned to him with a smirk that can rival his own, he tried to figure out what she was planning but he could not. "Tell me Lelouch, why does a prince like you in a blind date when you can have all the eligible young ladies of the Britannian court?"

"And why is a princess like you in the same situation?"

"I already explained myself to you Lelouch. I just came as Kaguya's replacement because my parents are nagging me to it. They didn't agree in fixed marriages so they resorted in getting me into blind dates. " Kallen said with a glare and her hands on her hips. Her eyes seemed to glow in the darkness of the starry night and Lelouch thought again of Shirley and how this two are a lot different. He sighed in reply and remembered how her ex-fiancée never told him of her impending marriage to another. It seemed like her family never approved of him even though he was a prince.

"Running from a past." He simply replied. He shrugged of his coat and placed it on her shoulders. She seemed to give it back at first but with an arresting gaze, she accepted the offer.

"Shirley Fenette isn't it?" she said with a blank expression and unfeeling voice. "She is one of my friends and she recently married the Earl of Yorkshire isn't it? Lady Ashford told me that you were supposed to be her fiancé, except there was a change of heart. Change of hearts on the parents' side."

"I never thought that news travels that fast." He said with a smirk that hid everything. She was scrutinizing him with just a deep gaze. "You prove yourself still a lady of the court with all the gossips that you know."

"It's not a gossip as I see it. Nana-chan told me so." She said once again.

"How close are you to my siblings?" he asked once again, raking his memories of when and how many times his family did some acquaintance to the Japanese Royal Family. Then he remembered Schneizel and how Cornelia was rampaging when Schneizel was moping around in his own silent way. "You were the one that turned down Schneizel's marriage proposal."

"Yeah. We still are friends, I know your sisters as well. Cornelia and Euphimea, even Nunnally and the Empress Marianne." She said as she sat on the grass by now. "I'm friends with your bestfriend Suzaku Kururugi as well."

"I believe your circle of friends intertwines with mine then." He said as he stood beside her. "I was wondering why you turned down my brother's offer."

"That is none of your business."

"So is that why you came? Because of our circle of friends?" he asked as his mind raged with possible plans his sisters have in store for him. He hated when they plan something and involves him, especially when the Lady Milly Ashford comes into the scene. He was scrutinizing her with his eyes, trying to find any trace of lies and untruthfulness on her face and tone. He can find none and he was growing desperate on her blank gaze.

"Not really, I was interested in meeting the brother that Nunnally so looked up on." She said with a smile. Then she stood up and faced him with an outstretched hand. "It was nice having you as acquaintance Lelouch."

"Same here Q-1." He said her military code name like he was the one who gave it to her.

"You know your way back don't you?" she suddenly asked that surprised him. "Or would you like me to return you to the restaurant?"

"I think I prefer the latter part."

-TBC-

**Author's notes:**

Standard Disclaimer applies.

Everything will be revealed in the next chapters.

Reviews are welcomed and loved.!


	2. Chapter 2

**One Week**

Seraphim Earl

**Chapter 2: Mothers and Suitable Spouses**

As soon as Lelouch stepped into the sanctity of his room, the sanctity was quickly disrupted by squealing voices, her mother and his sisters. That was just what he needed. Nunnally and Euphie were already killing his head with questions about the most trivial matters and he just closed his eyes and tried to suppress the impending headache. For goodness' sake his mother came and ushered their butts out his room. He sighed when the silence usurped the ruling in his room, he love and relish the silence. He was already dozing off when he heard his mother's own excited voice.

"How was the steward of Japan?" she asked with underlying meaning. On the surface, the question was mainly political, but he knew his mother long enough about her innuendos and double meanings. He only groaned as an answer and that surely didn't satisfy her. She repeated her question but with a more motherly strictness. She smiled when he opened his eyes and sat up, she pity her son for the exhaustion and lack of sleep he surely had (not because of the blind date but because of her husband, surely Charles was giving their children too many tasks and responsibilities!) but the news and juicy details are more important at this moment.

"I didn't meet her." That was surprising.

"She didn't come?" she asked immediately, not anywhere happy at how they may show etiquette and their manners exactly. "How preposterous!"

"No. Her parents did not allow her as well as the royal family since she is still a child, so they kind of sent a replacement for her." Lelouch said with closed eyes, he was actually mumbling and Marianne was straining to hear his answers.

"Replacement? Who?" she was honestly surprised at how the date seemed to turn about and that seemed to sort of lighten up her son's face; the recent marriage of the young lady Fenette did some hard and cruel things on him. "Is it another noble?"

"They sent the princess."

"What? What happened? How did it turn out? Is she nice?" she saw the princess in meetings among the UFN members and the once rebel group and known private military armada of Japan, The Order of the Black Knights which his son seemed to lead in their earlier days. She was famous at her infamous skills in many fighting styles, especially her skills in knightmare piloting. "As in the Princess Kallen? Your Q-1? Are you still managing the Black Knights? Lelouch!"

"Yes. Yes. Yes. What?" he relayed to her in a single bored tone. "She talked about having encountered Milly and Shirley the last week, well that's natural because we were both in the student council before the great war. I also encountered her brother."

"Where did you go honestly?"

"In an orphanage." Okay that was unexpected. "Then on a cliff."

"What?" she was honestly shocked. "To an orphanage then a cliff?"

"Yeah. It was… interesting." He said. "Now will you let me sleep mom?"

"Yeah, yeah of course." She said as she turned around and went to the door, though she stopped midway and turned back to her son's bed side. He was already snoozing out and was deeply asleep, she smiled at this and gave him a peck on the forehead and smiled again. "Goodnight my Demon Prince."

She smiled wide when she heard a reply before she closed the door, "Goodnight Mom."

When Marianne went out of the room she was welcomed with the expectant gazes of Nunnally and Euphimea that she chuckled at. It seemed like everyone was waiting for her at the sitting room, even her husband and Guineville. She just sat down at her usual seat and stared at them. "Why did you made him go?"

Nunnally immediately sat straight and set her eyes in meet with her mother's. "I think it would be nice for him to meet someone new."

"Unfortunately Nunnally, Sumeragi Kaguya isn't someone new," Cornelia said with a sigh. "Surely you know of this."

"Uhm… we talked her to it." Euphie said at last. "She immediately agreed and said it was a good idea since they met a long time ago."

"And our Lelouch played along." Carinne said with a bored tone. "How boring of him as always."

"So how did it go?" Odysseus asked as he raised his tea for a sip. "Is it as boring as Carinne perceived?"

"Actually it was rather interesting." Marianne said that surely perked up all their ears to great attention. "She didn't meet him."

"Lelouch was stood up?" Clovis gaped and then laughed as he continued to sketch. "That's a laugh!"

"No he wasn't of course!" Euphie harrumphed at her brother. "Kaguya would never do that."

"I thought so too, Japan would never have those kinds of standards." Marianne said as she gave her husband a side glance. Charles seemed to be thinking so deep that his amethyst eyes were clouded with some sort of mist. She knew he was listening of course; she knows her husband well and long enough. "The princess met with him instead."

"Kallen?" Schneizel said as he raised his head from the book he was reading. "Why?"

"It seemed like Kaguya was not allowed so they sent the princess as a replacement." Marianne answered him with an immediate thinking of their past acquaintance. "Were did you took her to your dates Schneizel?"

"Some fancy restaurant here and there, some fancy balls, some musicals and exhibits. Why?" he asked with a crease on his forehead. Marianne smiled that motherly smile and sighed. Their children just got so many different ways in examining a lady. "Why?"

"Have you heard of the saying that 'The princess cannot be cooped up in fancy places'?" Marianne said. "Because they went to an orphanage and even met the prince. And then to a cliff."

"An orphanage?" Guineville said with unbelieving eyes. "That's preposterous! Who would have a blind date in an orphanage?"

"They did." Clovis said.

"Remember dear, it seemed like Zero and his Q-1 met because of you two." She said to her daughters who have planned everything.

"Does Lelouch till manages the Black Knights?" Cornelia said. "No wonder he was that exhausted."

"Well since Zero was unmasked and the identity of the Q-1 revealed, even CC hates the attention and went to the provinces." Nunnally said with a sigh. "I never really thought that this could happen."

"What is done is done. Let us just see what will proceed after this faithful re-meeting."

"Zero and his Q-1" Charles finally opened his mouth through the conversation; his eyes were cleared from the mist Marianne saw before. "It seemed like you rekindled an old fire, it depends on how they will take the steps; from now on do not interfere. I would not like any blaming in this family, understood?"

"Agreed." Everyone said in unison and the topic was closed. Nunnally, Euphimea and Cornelia started talking of the impending party which was the cause of why they flew to Japan; Schneizel continued his reading and everyone did what they do best. The empress sat back with a small smile as she felt Charles' hand squeeze hers. "Why are you marrying our boys off Marianne?"

"Well, Odysseus got Glacier and they're happy with their life, Clovis is more than happy when he met our dear Lilibeth, she being raised in a commoner's life strained his spoiled attitude and Schneizel's falling to Lloyd's apprentice, Nina Einstein! And I think Leouch's recent heartbreak is a good way of teaching him something," Marianne said in a soft yet excited voice. "Though you are correct of having rekindled an old fire… and an old heart break as well."

"A princess you deem a worthy spouse to your Demon Prince?" Charles asked with a chuckle. "You paired Odysseus with a noble lady, Clovis with a commoner with great artistic skills and Schneizel with a scientist! Now you're pairing Lelouch to an Amazon princess! Are you going to marry off the girls as well?"

"I did not pair them! How dare you to blame me Charles!" she said as she nod to Nunnally as they said their excuses of leaving, soon the room was empty save it be by the royal couple. "It was not me that made them fall in love!"

"It also wasn't our fault that we fell for each other!" she continued with a mocking smile. "The heir of the Britannian throne and a pauper."

"You didn't answer my question my dear, are you going to marry off the girls soon?" Charles insisted with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes. "Marianne…"

"Well that depends on them! Cornelia and Guilford seem to be linked with more than knighthood ties, as well as Euphimea and Suzaku. Suzaku being Kaguya's cousin and as the ex-prime minister's son and Japan's most honored knight and all. Well Carinne and Nunnally are exceptions since they are still 21 and are still rather childish. It depends to them Charles, to them." Marianne said with a contemplative gesture that always amazed him; she was 'The Flash' after all.

"I just don't like preparing and heralding any more weddings dear. I wish who ever of our children will marry will just surprise us so that we do not have to go through all the fuss." Charles said as he massaged his temples, remembering how Marianne would drag him through the wedding preparations. "Just remembering gives me the headaches."

"What? They're fun!" Marianne said with a pout.

Kallen sneaked off and never entered the front door and went through the gardens; she isn't planning to answer all the questions that are to be bombarded at her. Oh, she just wish that her brother supplied them with enough details. She pitied Lelouch though, of what happened to him and Shirley. She knew that match was what was right all along, all after the Great War the great hero will settle down with his long lost princess, the very reason he fought all along. Well she was disappointed when she saw her mom waiting in her room when she entered the room through the window. "Tadaima Okaa-san."

"Okairi. How did it go?" Yukari Kouzuki Stadtfeld said as she pat the space beside her on the couch, beckoning her daughter to sit beside her. "Your brother refused to spit out the rest of the details."

"How insufferable of him!" she groaned as she flopped on her bed, refusing her mother's offer. "He's still the same Lelouch, the all so sarcastic and prideful Lelouch, though he was a little broken and shaken. I can see it all in his eyes, he came to love her after all as I thought."

"Hmmm… though I never thought you'll drag him to Megumi's place and make him help with the kids." Yukari said as she observed her daughter looking blankly on her ceiling. "Do you think there is a chance that -?"

"Mom I was really confused in why you really want to marry me off, you let Naoto choose his wife in his own pace of time, why can't it be with me?"

"There is an impending danger my dear and I need to make sure that there is some family to take good care of you and protect you from any harm."

"What danger? That was the only thing you are telling me, though when I choose some prince here and there you disagree and when it comes to Lelouch you seem to push me to him with all your strength!" she was really getting confused and her mother can see it in her eyes, eyes that are much darker then her father's. "Dad and Naoto don't tell me anything when I ask them! They just look at me like I am a helpless child on the road! What is happening Mom!"

"It is nothing for you to worry about my child. I believe everything went alright?" Kallen knew her mother won't utter a single answer that will enlighten her from her confusion and she literally gave up with a sigh. She could only answer the words that she deem right and said the things to be said, "Yeah mom, we had a little chat after we left the kids and everything. What's with it anyway? We see each other every Black Knights meeting so it's natural that we treat each other as friends Mom."

"As you say so child, but do think of what I said." Yukari said as she left. "Good night my angel."

"Oyasumi kaa-san."

The Great War occurred for 10 years and was headed by the United States of America with its powerful nuclear-powered man operated robots called Knightmares. The other countries fought off in defense, the Great Empire Britannia and the Kingdom of Japan barely having defended their own homelands and territories because of defending the other countries and kingdoms as well. By this time the two major defender countries have produced their own manufactured Knightmares powered by sakuradite and lionscores, the abundant minerals of the countries that contain stored energy that a gram can power a car for a span of a day. Various knightmares were created and destroyed during the war, there emerged the best pilots that are known to be the nobles that took arms. Lady Marianne 'The Flash' stood out in the Britannian forces, the Emperor Charles' foremost general and Lady Yukari Kouzuki known as the 'Crimson Tide' and her husband Reinne Stadtfeld as he piloted the 'Judgment'.

The empress of Japan piloted a Knightmare made of titanium and rubies and was named 'Ryuketsu' or bloodshed. With the three as considered the best pilots of the Defender's alliance, the alliance was still losing various countries to the control of the United States, now named as an empire. Many were killed as well as assassinated and even children were forced to fight at certain times. The Chinese Federation stood in neutral grounds and was barely defending for their own survival.

Until in the late two years of the war, an organization stood with the name of The Order of the Black Knights with a masked Zero as leader. Through this organization emerged new sets of super powered Knightmares that have the advanced technology as well as the tactics and stratagem of winning. The known members at its first appearance were of ten thousand of various nationalities and various functions though the better half was Knightmare pilots. At first the Order focused on small rebellions in various areas that are under the United States' empire until it became fully fledged rebellions to liberating all the captured areas. Through these happenings, members of the Black Knights were slowly unmasked and revealed to the public. First to be known was the Knightmare specialist Lakshata and the known American weapon and arms expert Louis Kane who where the first to be targeted with assassinations which all failed. Many known persons were discovered to be members of the Black Knights after Prime Minister Kururugi's death having most of them Japanese.

Though the main pilots of the most powerful Knightmares of the Black knights were not yet known. Five knightmares fully destroyed five military and central facilities headquarters of the US empire in the Philippines, Malaysia, Russia, the Middle East and Australia, most were under the Chinese Federation's territories of protection. That was then that the Chinese Federation joined the alliance and the Black Knights by order of the Empress Tianzi. They sent in Li Xingke and their own experimental knightmare in the battlefield.

It was later revealed that one of the ring five of the Black Knight's knightmare pilots was Zero himself and also another one was an alchemist and spell-caster named CC. The two were piloting the Shinkuru and Gray Witch respectively. The other two were discovered as Suzaku Kururugi and the Japanese prince Naoto Stadtfeld. The one last knightmare pilot that rides the Guren Mk-II was only dubbed by Zero as Q-1 at that time.

It was only after the majority of Asia was released that the pilot's identity was revealed. After a pretty tough fight with US' best knightmare pilot Harold Simons that left the Guren's pilot's hatch cracked open that the pilot's identity was of Kallen Kouzuki Stadtfeld, the princess of Japan known to have a sensitive and frail health conditions. It was then after the war that US' president was overthrown and replaced that everything settled down through the building up of the United Federation of Nations or UFN was the peace really established. It was also then that Zero had unmasked himself to the world as Lelouch vi Britannia.

After six years of reconstruction and peace was the Order of the Black Knights was said to be disbanded and released by Zero and his Q-1 themselves. Thus was the Great War as it began and ended. Thus was the story of the Black Rebellion

**-TBC-**

** Standard disclaimer applies. Help needed. Reviews are welcomed and loved.**


	3. Chapter 3

**One Week**

Seraphim Earl

**Author's notes: got no idea what to do, too busy because of graduation thingies, I really wish vacation to come!**

** Anyway we have the usual disclaimer so do not bother suing me. Here we have day 2 after the blind date, What really happened in the blind date, since it looked like many of you are confused. Hahahaha. Sorry, my bad.**

** (We got Kallen's birthday coming up!)**

**Chapter 3: Wh- Questions**

"When will you ever answer to my proposal princess?" a voice nagged to Kallen's ears as she turned to the owner of the voice. In front of her was a suitor of hers, a prince of the Kingdom of India, handsome, powerful, and got an earring in his right earlobe and is good in sword fighting yet he was weak in the challenges of the mind. Krual, was just one of her too many suitors and she was getting tired of entertaining them each day that they decided to persist their proposal. She sighed a she turned her attention to the task at hand, disposing her suitors one-by-one. "I will only accept your marriage proposal, if and only if you win against me in a chess match."

He was silenced by that as he contemplated his chances of winning, which was none and after a few exchange of words he left her alone at last.

She could only run away to her citadel and sanctuary.

She really was not in the mood of meeting any of her suitors and if she could she could let down their proposal one by one. _"No… Sorry… Nope. Denied." _

If only it was that easy. She would be free and really happy by now. When her father announced that she was of marrying age and that they will leave all the deciding to her she was plunged to this hell of things unbearable for even a warrior princess like her. She loved being a princess and all, when she was at least seven years old, until she hated the fact that Japan thought of her as a gem to be protected at any cost.

She hated the fame and everything that comes along with such word. She loves most of the responsibilities and most of the privileges as well. Key word: most. She loves the privileges such as; getting most of the things that she wants, having influence to people and such things like that. She loves the responsibilities of being a princess; being the protector of one country and your subjects, being the one where people relies onto and being someone that the people looks up to. She hated that her freedom was robbed away from her. She was the princess and even if the world thinks that she was free, that was one thing that she was not wholly blessed. She must follow the rules of the state, the country and of etiquette and that she must be an example to their subjects. She hated that it seemed like everything she do must be the talk of everyone. That was why she did such thing.

_Once in the course of history, a grave news spread across the world. The news contained the fact that the Nihon Princess became gravely ill with a sickness that will hinder most of her activities. She was seldom seen in school and was known to be sent in the provinces with only her head maid with her. The world could only wonder what really happened._

They never knew until later that such news was a fraud. Kallen Kouzuki Stadtfeld made the news herself and made sure that her family could only do nothing but agree with her scheme. She actually left home and made a personality of a commoner, trying to help the victims of the Great War that was occurring in her home country. Naoto was a big help in her scheme for he was the one to persuade their parents to agree, even if it was half-heartedly. She sighed as she moved across the hallways of her home. She bought a traditional house near their palace and stayed here most of the times. Such place was a meeting place of the inner circle of the Black Knights and once in a while Ohgi and Tamaki would visit her and just chat about the matters about being the Prime Minister and being its assistant. She sighed once again as she decided to sit on the floor on one vacant room and just stared forward to the full bloom cherry blossom tree that was on her garden.

"Why did you did such thing?" a voice muttered behind her that she could only sigh for the nth time of the day and the fact that it was still early morning did not make any matters any bit better. "You knew you were set up somehow and you still went and acted like you really just met each other for some number of times that could be counted in one hand. Why?"

"Just for fun." Kallen replied with a small smile as she faced her visitor. "I believe the door was open and you knocked that I did not heard anything."

"Lelouch played along like a good dog he is." Her companion said in a matter-of-fact tone. Kallen could only smile wider at this. Honestly, he quickly found out how she really wanted their 'blind date' would play along as a true one. He was just too smart to figure it out quickly and they played it out like professional actors and actresses they seldom portray as. "We knew each other too well, so why state the obvious?"

"Habit." The red haired lady replied again as she drank the tea that her companion graciously prepared for them. She could only smile in longing for the times where her actions were like the fire that she truly is and the world would not even speak about such reputation. "You've lived more than a lifetime CC, what would you do if you're in my situation?"

"Which situation?" CC asked with bored golden eyes as she sat beside her with her Cheese-kun in her arms. "The being cooped up part, the suitor's part or the whole princess thing?"

"I believe you never have been a princess?"

"I can't help you with that, just wanted to ask." CC said as she slumped and arranged herself in a more comfortable yet etiquette defying position. She envied the witch and could only wonder why it seemed to happen that etiquette became her twin sister that she couldn't brush off. Such times where she throws all propriety and her twin sister 'etiquette' out the window were the times where she really needed to let go of herself. Those times where she needed to remind herself of the her that she cooped in her 'princess' façade. "Your family knows the Kallen you really are, the Black Knights showed them who you are, and it's just the world that you need to convince that you aren't a damsel in distress."

"I am once or twice." Kallen said. CC always knew what she meant. "That time when Xingke captured me was a constant reminder. Even that time where Lelouch and Suzaku needed to rescue me from Simoun Clifford was a great imprint on the fact as well."

"Concerning your suitors, why not marry one of them?" CC said as she shifted the topic away from her identity. It was Kallen's constant problem, an identity crisis. "That would be the easiest thing to calm the world's nerves and as well as your parents."

"I need to know first why my parents suddenly wanted to marry me off so quickly." Kallen sighed as she finally let herself to loosen up and relax. "Do you know something about that?"

"None." The green-haired witch said in one breath. They were looking at only one point in the scenery, the lone cherry blossom that is not in bloom. It was always like that, they would always try to find the late bloomer. "Marry Lelouch then."

"A marriage of convenience?" Kallen suddenly said with wide eyes. "He would not like it. He always vowed that he would only have one Queen and that would be the only woman that he would love in his life. He'll never propose nor agree."

"Are you sure?" CC said with an elongated end. She was looking at her with blank eyes and she was somewhat giving her a silent torture. The silence spread out in a long time, until Kallen could not take it anymore. "You were the one to push him away."

Kallen's countenance visibly fell before it built up once again into an expressionless façade. The witch could only inwardly sigh at their situation and how everything worked out. She knew what happened and how it went out but CC never knew the reason why and both parties are always evasive about the subject. "Why did you refuse being his one and only Queen? He gave it to you without any other thought and without looking to another woman and at the end of the war you shoved such title away."

"I am still Q-1 CC. I am still his Q-1 until the Order of the Black Knights is to be disbanded and until the world forgets such title." Kallen replied as she took sip of her tea that surely had gone cold. It was as it seemed to CC like every answer was prepared by Kallen before any question was asked. "I will always be his Goddess of War, highest general and personal bodyguard, if there is still a need of that, but I can never be his wife or concubine."

"You are killing yourself." CC said in a bored tone yet her eyes are calculating each movement of the princess that she was with. They were the lone lady duo of the inner circle of the Black Knights (the one that fought that is) and on the course of such war the two of them built a tie of friendship and unbreakable trust. They knew each other more than she knew her own self. "Even if I was an immortal and the history books changed my true nature to being an 'alchemist' I can still say that you are suffocating yourself Kallen."

"I actually told Lelouch to not make me his Queen because I was concerned about Shirley, she loved Lelouch dearly and I could not figure out what she would feel when he broke her heart. I told him to turn his eyes to the damsel in distress that he saved." Kallen said as she stared forward, feeling nothing but numbness. "Was it not always like that? The prince will always marry the damsel in distress that he saved then they'll live happily ever after."

"So you posted as a martyr then." CC said in a voice so blank that it sounded more sarcastic than she intended it to be.

"It was only when he was formally courting Shirley that I realized that I was scared,"

"Of him?"

"No. I was never scared of that wimp." Kallen stood and approached the cherry blossom tree. She looked as if she was perfectly blending in the scene and was standing out of it at the same time "I realized that I was scared of the fact that the little freedom I have would be further robbed away from me."

CC sighed visibly to announce to Kallen that she was through with everything and was, for the time being, giving up. The witch stood up and nodded to Kallen and was about to leave when Kallen said some more things that made her stop and turn. "Give Naoto my hello, dear sister."

"I will." CC said as she watched as a smile so little passed through Kallen's lips. "Anything else?"

"Why did you marry my brother again?"

"You know why Kallen." CC said to her sister-in-law. "I made a bargain with the three of them, a bargain to break my immortality and he was the only one to gain success in it, it's just that he made me fall in love with him in the process."

"I'm glad of that. Thank you CC-neesan."

"What?" CC said in a bit of surprise as she was opening the shoji door out of the room they were currently residing in. "What did you just said?"

"If you didn't hear it just forget it. Do please lock the door and the gate on your way out." Kallen said with a dismissive wave as CC shut the door, but it never escaped her that CC did said her welcome as well. And again she was left alone in her sanctuary to mope around her current problems and try not to regret them. She never thought of many things about Lelouch's relationship to her and now she was wondering if shoving Lelouch away would be an action she will forever regret.

She found out that she didn't.

For some reason, she did not know why.

**LINEBREAK**

It was for some unknown reason that Lelouch vi Britannia felt compelled to go somewhere peace and quiet and somewhere where he could think and be alone. His mind was jumbled about dreams that were supposed to be long gone and he was determined to clear his mind somehow. He immediately rummaged his room for any clues and keys of possible hiding places for the day. Most of his keys were of the Black Knights' safe houses and meeting areas and as he looked at each one he came across one that he was sure would be some place he should avoid. Such place held too many memories for his mind and would only make his mind more jumbled than it had.

Yet, he found himself travelling to that very place.

It was locked as always and he found himself opening the gate and stepping in. such place seemed isolated t the world because it always was where things grew when it should not and where time favors its inhabitants. He immediately saw the lone cherry blossom tree in full bloom and he wondered how long it was before he was last here. About six years it was as well. He sighed as he wondered if the place was closed even though the garden was well maintained, so instead of going through the door he went around the house seeing what changed after the six years that he was gone. He looked at the garden seeing the tall trees that gave shade to the place and he remembered how Sayako was the one to maintain the place before and how she loved the place. He felt his body relax, as well as his mind as he looked at all the green and the blue. It was peaceful. It was quiet. He could think clearly. He was alone.

He was quite wrong in the last statement.

He heard sounds depicting movement somewhere in the place and just by observing he could figure out that someone had already took the place as their citadel against sorrow or anything that defies peace. He could only deduce from the picked members of the Black Knights inner circle who might be having such a time alone.

It would not be Ohgi for he would be busy with his Prime Minister duties as well as Tamaki, since the latter was his assistant, and he could always have the sanctity of his family and home if he needs some time to rest. Ohgi and Tamaki would be the ones who would be the most seldom visitors of the place.

Yet when he discovered that the sounds came from the dojo of the place made him deduce more easily.

It would never be Lakshata or Louise or Lloyd and Cecille for that matter. There would only be more or less three to four persons who would settle in this place just to vent out their frustrations in practicing their fighting. It would either be Tohdoh, Suzaku, CC or Kallen. The latter two would be the best options since they are the ones nearest to the location unless Suzaku decided to not accompany Euphie from her errands to the hospitals and medical federations today or if they finished early and if Tohdoh would decide to visit early with [Chiba?] and their kid for the party that the Royal Family would be heralding. Having the two males off as options he could only focus which of the two lone female 'Ring Five' would be the one he would be intruding.

CC or Kallen would either be meditating or would be plain lazy if they're in the mood or they would be practicing their swords or gunning, two basic things needed to be learned when you are to be a Black Knight. And with the sounds coming from the dojo he could perceive the sounds of a slashing sword to the wind and he could only wonder who of the two it would be, well until he found out that when he walked around the dojo to just see the doors wide open. A swish of red welcomed his presence.

So it was Kallen after all.

Somehow he was relieved and curious about seeing her there however it was that the lady did bought the place. She was fighting an imaginary opponent using her katana, something that was passed between her and Suzaku. Her very katana was like her Guren and herself; deadly. Thought by skill, Suzaku and himself were better than the two ladies but combined with stratagem they do lose to them, but nobody wins against Naoto whose expertise were of many fields of blades.

Speaking of which, he was surprised to see Kallen blindfolded and he was amazed how she moved fluidly and evenly however it may seem that darkness had already taken dominion. He could only watch and wonder. Until his mind wandered too far and a plan came to his head. Unsheathing his own sword he approached, a smirk taking its rightful place on his lips.

Kallen was taken aback when in one swish of her katana, it met another metal making a resounding clang; her mind came running light years. Who would come to this place in such a time? All her senses heightened as her grip tightened and her stance came more determined. Her adrenaline came rushing and she never felt more alive, she could not help smirking at whoever her opponent could be. CC would never return for just a match, she was sure about it, so it would only mean a few persons depending on what kind of sword he is using. She charged with a glee that radiated in her very being. Blow after blow, her mind raced and her senses analyzed, her mind was imagining who it might be. She analyzed everything, from stance to the sounds around her as well as the kind of responses her blows receive. She charged unforgiving and could not stop the way such fighting could do to herself, such happiness and glee. She determined one thing; this man could either be her brother or Lelouch, whoever it is she could only determine that she isn't fighting a katana. Another question: why would Lelouch come here of all the places? She got no idea.

Parries, dodges and blocks were what saved her opponent from her charges and she could only wait and be shocked when the situation turned around. She must not let any opening she could not afford any lost. She even barely dodged a hit near her shoulder and could only retreat a few aces back and risk all in just one attack. She charged with every intention to point her sword on her opponent's throat. In a flash, she succeeded and failed all the same.

'If someone would barge in right now, they'll think of us as lovers rather than unlikely sparring partners.' Lelouch thought with an inward chuckle. He wasn't a little bit surprised at Kallen's fierceness and unforgiving attitude as well as the result of the spar most came to such conclusions anyway. A little movement from either of them would assure whoever it was who moved some wound or meeting the other's blade. They were so close that Lelouch was not focusing on the blade that was on his neck but on every lock of red hair that was in his immediate view. Kallen's blade was on his throat as she held it by backhand as his blade was held by her nape as his arm settled by her left shoulder. Their arms form an unlikely x and he could only smirk at the silence. _"Lelouch."_

"Such harshness Q-1." She heard him confirm her statement. She needed no confirmation, _her brother never smelled like rain and of the forest. _Then she felt him shift his blade, his elbow settling on her shoulder and the blade taking a vertical direction, now pointed on her spine then he closed the gap between them. She could do nothing but shift her blade as well so that it would not touch his throat, it didn't mean though that she removed it from its position just shifted it to accommodate _his _movements. The smell of rain and of the forest engulfed her more and however much that she wanted to kill him at the moment, she cannot. "Such fierceness for a frail princess."

"Such words from a wimp," She retorted back as she felt his other arm settle on her other side and his hands untying the knot of her blindfold. Soon enough, she unfurled her eyelids and his smirking face invaded her view. His situation like the last time she saw him, when they were on that 'blind date' which they played along. "A broken hearted wimp."

She knew it hit a spot, as his eyes hardened to solid amethysts and his face came blank. He remained in his position, unmoving, making her stagnant in her position enclosed in his arms as well. The said wedding of Shirley Fenette and Christopher Radnor, earl of Yorkshire was a week ago, however it is that she could only comfort the lady at her fate only on her wedding day Kallen knew that she would be fine. Shirley got Milly and Nina as well as her family to support her at every step of the way. On the other hand, Kallen do not know how to comfort a male heart ripped apart by a third party and she could only wonder what Lelouch could be feeling. This is _Lelouch_. He has an expertise in making masks like her and CC in about his whole life. That's how each of them live, through facades unless one can break such. "I'm sorry… I know you love her."

"Her mother said that they do not want any memory of war to cling on her. They wanted to erase as much memories as possible of the war that robbed them their father. I was like the poster of it." Lelouch started to mumble to her ear in an unfeeling tone. "I can't believe myself falling for her like you said when you pushed me away."

"Six years is a long time." Kallen could only say as she felt his body shift and she must accommodate as well. Flipping her katana so that the dull side touched his neck as he pulled her closer, she let it slide as she wrapped her arms around him in comfort. They were hugging each other now, until she heard a clang as she knew that the sword was on the floor. His hands came down to her sides until it settled to her hips and squeezed them in his thanks. Then he pulled her closer, his head settling on the crook of her neck. "If I have known…"

"_If_ is a big word Kallen." He said in a strangled whisper. Kallen can feel the guilt coursing through herself and she could only listen and think. "I don't blame you though. I know you just did something you must."

"If…" she said, not believing his latter statement. "I can't say 'next time' Lelouch I try to never make the same mistake!

"Let me stay here then, just for a few moments." he said. She on the other hand can only do nothing but nod. He held her there in his arms and she didn't even know what was happening in his mind, she heard no sobs or cries just silence. She could only wonder what was worse, Shirley's marriage or Nunnally's false death. She could only wonder as they stood in that dojo with him in her arms without a clue of how to comfort him. "How funny this is, me running to you when you were the one to push me away. Have your heart softened to admit that you love me?"

"All that love…" Kallen wondered loudly as she knew that such statement was a façade to show her that he's okay and at the same time was a true inquiry. "Six years made it dissipate to friendship and responsibility to a superior… I think."

"Ah…" he released her and his eyes were like molten amethyst as they met her gaze. "Thank you for such comfort Q-1."

"Is that what you seek when you came here?" Kallen said inwardly chastising herself for sounding poetic. Lelouch just gave her a small smile and she could only sigh at his evasiveness. "If you're staying better prepare some tea for us then."

"Thank you Kallen."

"No! I mean you prepare it, idiot!" his laughter echoed in that dojo like it was some hollow rumble of the seas.

**Author's notes:**

** So the blind date was like a play along that Kallen and Lelouch did just for fun though it seemed stupid when I think of it now. They did such thing to satisfy both parties that set up them in some way.**

** I married CC to Naoto since it's a nice thing for her to be Kallen's sister-in-law. Thank goodness this is AU. **

** Reviews and Comments and Feedbacks are greatly appreciated. Flames are welcome as well I think I am numb enough for that.**

** Please I do need some help in my grammar (that's my weakest point) so please whoever is willing you have my deepest and most heartfelt gratitude.**

** Till the next chapter then.**


	4. Chapter 4

**One Week**

Seraphim Earl

**Author's notes: **

** The usual disclaimer applies… (getting bored of such)**

** I think I got enough non busy time to finish all my stories… so happy!**

** My tagline goes here… (Do you know what that is?)**

**Chapter 4: Connections and Protections**

"I really must stop drinking tea too much." Kallen groaned as she took another sip to her jasmine tea. Lelouch chuckled as he watched how her beautiful face contorted to fake disgust. Kallen relayed to him CC's visit a while before him and she was drinking tea there as well. "Why of all teas, jasmine Lelouch?"

"You said I prepare the tea." he answered simply with a shrug as he took another sip of his serving of his tea. He could see the troubled expression on her face and was concerned about such. He came here to think and be at peace but Kallen's plight, whatever it was, took most of his concern and mind away. "What's your problem Kallen?"

"Nothing." She said with a matching tone as his.

"You are those kinds of women who say nothing when there really is a problem." Lelouch sighed as he fisted his hand and let his chin rest at it as he bore his gaze to her. The kind of gaze that he was not by any chance convinced in any way that there was nothing. she met his gaze with the stubbornness she was widely known.

"Please do let me clear my statement then," she said with a jaded expression and groaned. "Nothing of your concern."

"Your expression tells me otherwise. It took my concern that is." He replied with that sarcasm of his. Her thoughts came back to what CC said a while ago and it was rather disturbing her current situation. She started building her mental barriers and blank façades. "It's useless for evasion Kallen."

Silence. Lelouch visibly sighed. The 'Ring Five' of the Order of the Black Knights are the closest persons of the Order and what the world doesn't know is that they also have problems of figuring each other out. This was one of those moments. He needed to push the right buttons then for him to figure it out.

One question bothers him; why was he too much bothered?

She didn't answer to his underlying question and by the minute it was nagging him to know. One of the many similarities he and his Q-1 has is over curiosity that it kills them not to know. His mind was running light years as he conceived plans on how he can make Kallen talk. "Not even Zero has the concern, Q-1?"

"No, not even your alter ego." Kallen said as she turned her gaze to the garden. She couldn't think straight because her conversation with CC would always intrude her thoughts in every other minute. She needed to look away from him if she needed to keep her problems for herself and her family alone. She could only wish that he would only leave her alone.

"A chess match?" he asked, turning to his other plans. He knew that nothing can make his Q-1 visibly disturbed unless it was really serious. He didn't wait for her answer and stood up from the wooden floor and strode to the hallways to his former room and took his chess set there. He was surprised that his favorite chess set was the one he left there, his very expensive diamond chess set. The onyx and diamond chess pieces rattled softly as he went back to the room. He wanted to know her problems so badly and he knew that it was his past affiliation to her, his love for her. "What side would you be on?"

"Weird thing for you to ask." She said as she turned to him with surprisingly dull eyes. There were only two instances where those eyes were as dull as those. He didn't even want to remember. "I'll take the onyx ones since you are too courteous to ask."

He knew that her mind was not in the game as he watched her dull eyes as it moved through the crystal board. He knew Kallen too well and how she was acting was really disconcerting to him. Kallen was fire and what she was at the moment was close to being extinguished. Her being was haunting him to the past memories that he regretted, and still regrets, to the times where he failed to protect his love ones especially her. Their match was made in silence. His mind was raging with thought and questions and being the man he is, he stayed silent, analyzing. "Checkmate."

"As expected Lelouch." She said simply as she pushed her onyx king with a thud. She smiled that small smile that always made his inside churn in the past and now he felt his belly do just that. They only saw each other almost twice a month and it was barely because of the Black Knight meetings and they seldom have a decent conversation such as this. They always have too many responsibilities in both their countries, families, subjects, the UFN and the Black Knights. When the chess set was put away and they were back to their second batch of tea and sticks of dango, Lelouch could only go to his second to the last alternative.

"Do you think I could be nothing of help?" he posed to her. She shook her head in denial. "Even just for listening purposes?"

"Never thought you could be so stubborn." She huffed as she could only rest her back on the shoji door her yukata looked lovely to her very being. "You do not have any involvement to my problems so better not hear it."

"You are my Q-1." He said as he bore to her his amethyst orbs, stubbornness shining brightly on them. "You are my friend, a love one as well."

"You'll bother me nonstop unless I tell you wouldn't you?" he nodded truthfully because he really wanted to know. Kallen isn't herself and he only saw two instances where she was like that. Two instances that would surely come back to him tonight, he was sure of that. It seemed like she was thinking of the same thing as he met her gaze. "Nothing escapes you as usual Lelouch."

"Not absolutely 'nothing'." she gave off a small hesitant smile as he said the statement. She was unsure of whatever she will do and it was visible to him. "You aren't yourself Kallen."

"I am being pressured of getting married and they wouldn't tell me the reason, any reason at all." She started pouring her problems to him. "I don't want any of my suitors and if I could I'll just tell them off but Okaa-san warns me not to call them off."

He listened intently. "I will not want an arranged marriage and I honestly do not know what to do. My family wouldn't even tell me the reason why I must marry so early! I'm just 23 for Kami's sake!"

"Even CC?"

"She doesn't know anything." Kallen answered. "Naoto's already married and it settles the royal line so why must I marry so suddenly."

"Did they give you a deadline?" Lelouch said as she saw his calculating gaze of possible reasons and answers to her plight.

"No deadline, but I think my parents will announce another 'marrying age' announcement on my birthday party." She said as she groaned in exasperation as she took an uneasy sip of her tea. "I miss the homey celebrations."

Lelouch decided to talk of other things after that, trying to stray her mind from her current predicament and she played along as the fire in her eyes slowly sprouted. She started smiling widely as he pushed the right buttons in making her flare in anger and soon it was as if they were just Kallen and Lelouch, no prince or princess and no Zero or Q-1. He left her with an assurance that for some time she will be happy and his thoughts were sprinting.

_She was silent for days and every one of them was worried for her. Her eyes were dull blue and Naoto was frantic of how his sister was acting. He himself was holding the grief in for his sister so that she can hold onto him for support. She stopped holding onto him as soon as her tears dried of. Every one of them knew that she was breaking inside._

_ "She's still like that?" Lelouch said as he put off his Zero mask and sat beside him in the couch. Each of them were worried sick and not just because of Kallen but also for her mother and one of the mothers of the Order of the Black Knights. Yukari Kouzuki Stadtfeld was declared hopeless with the three embedded bullets on her back. The whole Order and both Britannia and Japan were praying and hoping for the empress' recovery._

_ "She's still locked in her room and even if she had a refrigerator full of food, I doubt she'll be eating!" Naoto said in desperation as he pulled his auburn hair off his head. Nunnally was recently found out, alive and well, and Lelouch could only wonder if she would be acting like that if his imouto died truly. He was near insanity that time and here Naoto was barely holding on if it wasn't for Kallen, Reinne and CC. It was midnight and it was Kallen's seventh day of not appearing to them. Lelouch understood somehow and he gave her family space that was the whole time they were hoping and grieving. Schneizel was doing his part of being an ally of the Order and Japan that Britannia was the one fighting UEAS (United Empire of American States). "I don't know what I have to do."_

_ "Go home and have some rest, help Reinne in running Japan for a while until we assure Yukari-san's condition, I'll make sure that our doctors will do their best and more." Lelouch said as he patted his comrade's back. "You need some rest, don't worry. I'll watch over Kallen and convince her to at least come out."_

_ Naoto sighed and nodded, standing up and raking his hand through his wild hair. He was a figure of disaster and distress and Lelouch felt more than pity to his second family. "I'll leave everything to you then."_

_ As soon as Naoto left he called on Tohdoh and Ohgi to his office. The two came in a span of five minutes and he was looking through the files of the doctor's recent reports about the Japanese Empress' current predicaments of health. "You called for us Zero?"_

_ "Lelouch, please. We aren't in any field or battle so please we are family." He said as he looked at both weary men. "Prepare Crimson Tide and all the Knightmares available for battle."_

_ "Crimson Tide?" Ohgi said in disbelief. "Why?"_

_ "We will commence our Plan Zephyr in three days time, Ohgi inform everyone and as well as Naoto and Reinne as well. Tohdoh, prepare the troops according to our immediate plan." Lelouch continued amidst the confused gazes that the other two men are sending him. :It is time for us to stop mourning and put up the flag of hope we've been waving for some time now."_

_ "I think I follow to your plan Lelouch, but Kallen is still locked up in her room and wouldn't even talk to anyone!" Tohdoh said out of pure concern for the redhead. Lelouch just gave them a smile that told them that he would take care of such. They understood and carried out his orders. It was time for in making his part of the plan._

Lelouch stared out his windows in his flat as he laid sprawled on his bed, his mind numb and not thinking for once this day. He was only looking at the blurred lights of the city and then it was by that time that his memories came rushing once again. He closed his eyes and diverted his thoughts, he can't.

_He opened Kallen's door with a very familiar number code that was apparently like his and as soon as the door slid open he saw the usual sight of Kallen's impeccably clean room. He stepped in to silence and looked around, finding the redhead sitting on her wide window seat and was visibly from a shower as the scent of sakura drifted through the room. She was smiling as she ate some grapes she seemed fine and happy, like nothing happened. Horror settled in to Lelouch's whole being._

_ Empty Refrain syringes were scattered on the floor around her, six syringes at his count. He inched closer to her and saw another syringe on her lap beside her plate of grapes and he was even more horrified. He never had the chance to do such thing at the said death of his sister because he had his family there for him, especially his mother to assure her that Nunnally is alive and well, he was always in close watch. He has more reasons of continuing the fight even when Nunnally's gone. He tried, oh yes he did, but her face always flashes in his mind as he couldn't hold onto the Refrain any longer. He couldn't believe that she was taking a dose of Refrain once in all the six days she locked herself up and that she was going to take another dose today. "Kallen."_

_ She turned to him with dull oceanic eyes however it was that a smile was gracing her lips. He felt anguish at her situation and could only sit on the remaining space the seat have so that he can meet her eyes. She met his gaze readily and it pained to see her grief there hidden by her smiles. "Would you like some grapes Lelouch?" _

_ He could only nod as he saw Kallen more than just a warrior princess she is, she was fragile, very fragile that if he touch her she will break to a million pieces and be blown by the winds to oblivion. He never really knew how to interact with Refrain dosed people and he could only wonder and test the waters. She reached out a hand with a grape in between her fingers and as if waiting, she encouraged him that it was delicious. He took it with his mouth feeling her delicate and calloused fingers pushing it in. The moment was serene and almost holy and sacred to him that he wouldn't want to do anything to spoil it. "Isn't it delicious? Okaa-san loves eating grapes and picked many of the delicious ones. She just told me that I need to take a shower and clean myself if I want some."_

_ If only he could live with her in those dreams. He knew he couldn't and would need to break the reality for her. "I believe you are fine then?"_

_ "Why would you ask?" she said with owlish eyes as she bent her head to the side. "Is there a problem? Okaa-san said that you better tell it before it hurts too much."_

_ "No… Not really." He turned his goal to the Refrain on her lap. He needed to take it away from her and make her realize that this isn't the only way, like how she made him realize such fact. "May I ask what this is then?"_

_ He took the Refrain from her lap and could see her eyes as it widen in surprise and sudden regret. He examined it and turned it here and there, looking at it in feigned interest. Silence reigned for a few moments. She sighed and tried to take it from his hold but he didn't let her in any way. "It's a gift."_

_ "A toy?" he pressed the syringe until the liquid was pouring out and dripping on the floor. Alarm was in her eyes as he can see her mind raging with thoughts. He continued what he was doing until the syringe was half full. "From who?"_

_ She stayed silent as she watched the dripping liquid in silent awe as its sounds softly echoed in the room. "Okaa-san said to not take anything that isn't yours Lelouch."_

_ The last drop came and he released it as it toppled to the floor with a clang and looked at her blue eyes as he felt his own amethyst eyes hardening. "You're mother's dying Kallen and we're doing our best to save her life."_

_ That made crystal tears ran down her face like it was a broken dam. The mist in her eyes was cleared and soon she was crying to herself. He just realized that she was breaking so beautifully that his heart clenched in regret and sorrow. "Do you think I don't know? I'm trying to hold on, to hope that everything was a fraud and a nightmare for me to wake up to."_

_ He gathered her broken pieces to his arms and let her cry through the whole day, until her tears have dried out. She talked to him and he listened knowing that it was the best way to help her with her anguish. "She'll be fine Kallen. I wouldn't let anyone loose a family member in this war."_

_ He made that promise be done to the greatest extent that he can. Three days later, the Crimson Tide was flying through the skies in all its glory. Several days later, most of the world celebrated Yukari Stadtfeld's defiance to death. That was the day he realized that he loved Kallen more than anything and anyone else._

Lelouch picked up his phone in a hesitation. Yukari and Reinne Stadtfeld were not the kind of people to hide some things and act in such way that would endanger anyone, especially family. They weren't the kind of parents to let their daughter to be like the woman with the dull eyes he remembered a while ago. If they were letting her go through her ordeal naïve to the reasons, it would be something critically important. He needed to make some calls to clear his curiosity and his mind. "Suzaku? Yes I need to know some things."

Silence.

"I wouldn't take 'nothing' for an answer Suzaku." He growled as his amethyst orbs glowed in the darkness.

**-TBC-**

**Author's notes:**

** This is the end of day 2 and the next chapter would be day 3… thank you those who read and reviewed and favorite and alerted and whatsoever you did with the story. I am now without any idea how I would continue this story… **

** What are the reasons? Reasons, reasons, reasons. There are so many. One of the many wishes would be granted. Do you know whose wish it would be?**

** Reviews are demanded, craved for, begged and wanted, loved and appreciated as well.**

** Till next chapter then.**


	5. Chapter 5

**One Week**

Seraphim Earl

**Warning: This is a stalling chapter…(in my POV that is) **

**Chapter 5: Where the Weirdness Starts**

** '**Four days before the big event of Kallen Stadfeld's 24th birthday and the world is anxiously waiting who the lucky suitor would be to receive the hand of the Red Lotus. Preparations are being made inside the great walls of the palace and it is assured to be a great celebration for the war heroine. Guests have long arrived including Britannia's Royal Family and the Order of the Black Knights. Rest assured that this occasion would be another gathering of royals, praying and preying for the Sapphire of the Orient. '

"Sapphire of the Orient," Japan's emperor snorted with no etiquette as he read his morning paper with his family having breakfast. "Praying and preying aren't they."

"They gave you another title Kallen, whatever can you say?" Naoto sneered from across his little sister on their round dining table. The usual family setting was up with Reinne, Yukari, Kallen, CC, Naoto then the patriarch once again. Kallen scoffed and rolled her eyes as she resumed her meal. "No comment eh? The press would be disappointed."

"I have enough of them in my lifetime Nii-san." Kallen said with venomously sweet words. CC looked at her husband knowingly and rolled her eyes a well. Naoto could be such a pain. The silence stretched long as only the clatter of tableware was heard. There was tension never found in the past years and it made the air crackle like electricity.

"I am more concerned about their view about your suitors dear. They've waited for years you know." Yukari pointed out the long awaited and dreaded statement. Kallen''s eyes dimmed, CC's lips dipped into a frown and Naoto's face turned grim. In the past years and in the future as it seemed, the statement always wrecked their morning. It made no difference that morning. Yukari's brown eyes shone with regret but it was concealed with motherly anxiousness.

"I care less about that. I'm starting to wish I never had all the status and fame if I could live a normal life." The Princess said in a grave tone that roared more than her words. She dared not to look to their eyes for she knew that pity would be there, undeniable. They were the cause of it all, aren't they? But the troubled look that she found in her father's face disturbed hr more than anything about this 'marriage' predicament that she was in. "I have no enough reason to agree to any of their proposals."

"No one is up to your brains and they're using you as their very own trophy wife." CC said with a very dangerous tone. She was glaring at nowhere and was scowling. Those were the very same thoughts running in Kallen's mind. "If ever there would be a war, they would be cowards. Those who are involved are left in the never ending abyss; innocent and confused."

It was seldom for CC to speak out when the matters never concerned her so Kallen was truly thankful for her words, it showed in her eyes. Reinne broke the silence that followed with a simple statement that confused the two princesses more than they already were. It was something simple and too complex to understand completely. Kallen never wanted to stay in that dining room after she heard such statement, wishing to God to take her away by any means. "It is for her safety, yours as well."

Silence. Agonizing and pure torture. That was until the Savior manifested itself through a text message to her cell phone. She did not excuse herself and quickly flipped it open and read through. With a small smile she stood and started to leave, a strange kind of contentment emerging from her being.

"Where are you going?" Yukari asked her daughter quickly and with such curiosity that could not be measured.

"To Salvation." She said simply, her eyes shining with mirth mixed with worry and confusion. "Excuse me, Your Highnesses."

Her salvation was in the personification of Nunnally vi Britannia and she would not let the offer pass when compared with the pressure and confusion she was having in her supposed to be happy family breakfast. She moved quick and fluidly wanting to get to her room as soon as possible. She needed some distraction and at the same time, enough space and time to think about what was currently happening to her life now. Her calloused fingers moved fluidly typing a reply to her friend's invitation as her legs moved rhythmically and her mind raged to multiple ways of different thoughts. She moved unseeing with only one destination in mind and a schedule to make and keep. Being a princess is never an easy job and rest assured her sister-in-law would not be generous enough to take some of her responsibilities away for just a day.

"Alice!" one of her ladies-in-waiting turned with her green eyes shining with a question and loyalty to follow, her honey-colored hair reflecting the light from the window she just opened and Kallen could only wonder why such beautiful creature is alone without any husband yet.

"Yes, milady?" Alice asked as she stood there watching and waiting for an order she will be forever be willing to follow. To everyone, they were family and it was no hidden fact that the Royal Family was just by name because they considered even the poorest beggar outside the castle as family, taking them in and given a stable life. Alice was one of them. Her father was killed in the war and her mother and she, a little babe, had nowhere to go and they took them in. Alice grew with Kallen, treated as an equal by the Princess, she never felt more blessed. "Err… I mean, what do you need Kallen?"

"I would like you to come down to Kazuma and please ask him to prepare my bike, then you can take the rest of the day off and have a date." Kallen said with a smile, a true one because she wanted her friend to be happy. "Now go so that you can get a date!"

Soon Kallen was left alone with her thoughts and the looming darkness seemed to be more conspicuous. _"It is for her safety, yours as well." What the hell did he meant with that?_ She groaned as soon as she slammed her bathroom door. Shedding her garments and stepping into her shower and quickly drowning herself to the cold droplets of her blessed shower. She desperately needed to wake every fiber of her being, for the next days would be pure torture and a perfect hell. She needed to figure everything out and through the words of her parents, they were being martyrs. _Your safety. _Ours, the children and not the whole family. There is great doom coming and she wanted to avoid it as much as possible. No more wars, she begged God for it. As the water moved across the slickness of her skin but she needed the ice cold water to cool her raging hot mind. "When will the truth be revealed to me?"

Some nagging feeling told her that she will never know unless she follows her parent's wishes. She frowned, where would she find a suitable husband?

Needed Pros:

Extremely smart

Can follow through with her standards

Drop-dead gorgeous ( okay that's too much, handsome would do)

Can understand her past and her need to act when she feels like it.

Funny

He understands her war torn past

Can defeat her in a chess match (There are only four persons who could beat her)

Maybe she can accept his cons as long as they are less than the pros.

She turned the knob of with a squeak and stepped out with a ready mind. Maybe she could find someone at least good enough to accept his proposal, if he would propose. It is time to go. She needed to get away as soon as possible. She emerged from her bathroom and took out a simple pair of black jeans and white shirt completed with soft, almost ballerina shoes. She took off with her bike, her hair that ended to the middle of her back whirling with the wind. The exhilaration was a part of the freedom she wanted. She gave herself a chance to throw her statuses and fame out the window and be someone normal. Never herself…she did not know who she is for years. She barely remembers it anymore.

Those were her thoughts as she zoomed through familiar ways of his beloved Land of the Rising Sun.

Nunnally waited anxiously, trying to find a familiar figure as she wring her hands and could only smile when she turned as her other companions arrived. This could only be the only time where they are free and before she could even comment about certain things her companions were looking at her weirdly. "What? Is it strange for me to invite you here?"

"Oh yes, really Nana…" Purple eyes met her very own ones and she could only smile as innocently as she could. "Suzaku, Euphie, Rolo and me? Whatever are you thinking dear sister?"

"A little get together, since we can only be together before returning to the homeland." The young princess reasoned out as she looked around her, waiting.

"Can we go now then?" Suzaku asked as he looked at where she was looking. His girlfriend nudged him as an answer.

"We can't yet, we're still waiting for one more." Euphie said as she too looked around.

"I believe she's here." Rolo said, taking the attention of all as a motorbike screeched and parked in front of the five young adults. Red hair swished and Lelouch visibly sighed as the driver took of her helmet. Blue orbs scanned the situation in front of her never feeling a pair of purple eyes in following her.

In two voices and simultaneous sighs. "Should have thought of this."

"Now we can go!" Nunnally announced with too much jolliness as she turned and dragged Rolo along, followed by the princess-knight pair. Lelouch and Kallen followed reluctantly with more sighs. "We'll be going to the newly opened amusement park!"

"Oh and aren't they trying too hard to set us up." Kallen whispered to herself with more venom than a king cobra could muster. She sighed and willed her feet to move step by step even when the person beside her was bringing disturbing thoughts in her mind. Mind you it is no dirty thoughts, but thoughts of words long ago spoken by her dearest sister-in-law. She sighed another unnumbered sigh and decided to enjoy this chance as much as she could. Because when she returns home, it would be all about fussing for her birthday party and she hated those things.

When they arrived to the amusement park, she posted a challenge Suzaku to riding all the rides and ever since, she plunged her mind and body to enjoying every little thing. She dumped the impending thoughts of marriage and birthdays to a deep pit of their own graves. They ate cotton candy and did games and won prizes and continued to ride and ride.

"Hey Kallen! Let's ride that one! Sky Flyer!" Suzaku called out in challenge. Star Flyer is a roller coaster the other way around. Instead of riding on the tracks, you're hanging from it. Kallen took one look and smirked coming to line. "Get ready to lose!"

Nunnally and Rolo long abandoned the riding of anything to which Kallen or Suzaku suggested. Lelouch and Euphimea settled in eating and doing some games. However, the group by anyway, did not split up. The four watched as the Sky Flyer flipped its riders like they were laundry to be hanged. Suzaku's shouts and Kallen's laughter joined the other passengers. Suzaku grinned as he felt the wind rush through him. It was like he was flying and as he whirled he poured his happiness out, knowing that Kallen was doing the same. He could see the fast moving figures as he rushed through them. That was when he thought back a great mistake. He felt the burger that he ate go up to his throat as soon as the coach came to a stop and he can see the world whirling around him.

Soon he was throwing up his snacks into a trash bin with his girlfriend wiping the sweat on his brow. She was together with Nunnally patting his back and Rolo with a bottle of water at the ready and Kallen boasting her win. It took him a great span of clearing his head and stomach, also getting the paleness of his system. When Suzaku was up and kicking and the ruckus was resolved.

Their party was short of two people.

"Where are they?" Zero and his Q-1 were nowhere to be found.

**-TBC-**

** Standard disclaimer applies.**

** Reviews are: everything that was mentioned in the previous chapters.**

** Hope you liked this. Many thanks to all who did anything to this story just not the plagiarism part okay? Have fun!**

** Me college life has started and me gonna take longer in updating so me sorry… but me promise to finish this up! Pinky Swear!**


End file.
